Forgotten
by the fault in uchiha assassin
Summary: Hinata thinks Naruto is ignoring him without any reasons. But why does her childhood friend treats her like a trash? And what's Naruto's explaination? Will they get a happy ending? A bit of AU. OOC and of course it's NaruHina


**A/N:I'm ****back again after a long long time of final test. I'm gonna be graduated yayy. So I'm up with a new fic. I think I'll try making NaruHina.. I've never written that before.. well here it goes?my longest story so far! Hoorayy!**

**Disclaimer:no,not mine. Never gonna be mine :(**

**Rated: i'll just stick with rated T**

* * *

I thought that my life was just so ordinary. I just go to school everyday,meet my friends,study,eat lunch and stuffs like that. Yep. Nothing too exciting. What would be exciting about me anyways? I'm just the so quiet Hinata Hyuuga and I bet nobody likes me in school except for my bestfriends,Hia,Shizi,and Kusami. And also like most of girls,I had a crush. Well,who didn't know Naruto Uzumaki? I guess nobody. He was so popular,mischievous,and certainly good looking. Many girls adored him. Many. Including me. Everything started in third grade. I'm still not sure how I fell for him. Well it could be because he used to be so nice to me. Until fifth grade, he seemed so friendly to me. As if he actually liked me. But, somehow he changed during the year break. When we met back at the sixth grade, I guess he ignored me like I'm not exist.

It got worse. He actually flirts with the popular girls like Sakura Haruno and even Ino Yamanaka. I was like forgotten by him,pushed away. It's not that unusual for me to be ignored. But what can I do? I'm his nobody. Maybe not even his friend. Not anymore.

"HEY HINATA WAKE UP!" the oh-so-familiarly-loud voice suddenly ringed into my ears.

"Ah ouch. Shizi,calm down.W-what is it?" I nervously asked.

"Hinaa,were you daydreaming again? About that stupid head Uzumaki?" Asked Hia.

"Wow you really got a problem here." Kusami joined the conversation.

"No,guys.. it was just.. I'm still wondering why would he ignore me like this? I wonder what have I done wrong to him? It was like he changed so fast I didn't realize it before it's too late." I awkwardly explained.

"Well,you should probably ask him." The cheerful head Shizi offered. She was so bright , I envied her positiveness. But she couldn't see the point. It's really useless to ask him about that. Not like he would care anyway.

"I just can't ask him. Just can't. And guys.. I think the bell just rang so we better be off. Bye,see ya in math." I gushed out and ran off,left my friends with confused faces.

* * *

'Okay.. here goes nothing. Maybe I'll try my luck to talk to him? And who knows we might become friends again.'

"H-hey Naruto-kun.." oh gosh this was such a struggle for me.

"Hm." Oh seriously?! He started to abandon me again?

"H-hm.. I just wan to say t-that...

*BUUUNKK*

'What was..that? Oh God Oh God..I guess somebody pushed me and.. I fell on Naruto-kun!? Oh no..'

"What the damn hell?! Why did you push her into me huh?! That was so ew." Yeah. He said that again. I felt like a trash. Something..unimportant.

"Owhh.. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I do wish that didn't happen. What if it was me who fell on you?" Sakura made a pouty face which somehow made me sick.

"Well it's okay,Sakura-chan. Oh you look even cuter today or is it just my thoughts?" Naruto flirted again. Which made Sakura blushed. See? I was forgotten,hated,disgusted by him. It was pointless to try anymore. I really need to move on. I'd better make a move soon. Or I might won't be able to forget him. I need a replacement. I really did. But.. what if..? What if I meet someone I would actually care about again, and afterwards he will abandon me again?I mean, why me? Sometimes I'm wondering, why couldn't I born like Sakura? She seems so perfect in so many ways! I don't think I could even count her 'perfectness'.

Just see! Her beautiful pink hair framed her face perfectly,those cherry colored cheeks,a model like body which no man can miss,don't forget about her cleverness. So stunningly perfect,flawless,the great opposite of myself. Well I might come from a well known family which I know everyone acknowledge for generations. I mean,who doesn't know the Hyuuga? Well, most of the Hyuugas are really talented and even born with pure beauty. Like my cousin Neji for example. He's the most clever student in school. Many girls cling to him and he really does have a great personality. Never shy about anything.

Another opposite of me. oh I wish I was like them! I was burying myself in my own thoughts I didn't realize someone held my hands tightly..

"Naruto-kun?! Wha-what a-are you..?" Why did he come? Didn't he just trashed me? Why did he held my hands so tightly? Why did he seemed sad? Like guilt? Oh there are just so many questions in my head I couldn't think properly!

"Hinata.. meet me after school at the place where we first met. Don't be late." He said and his face suddenly turned cold. The place where we first met? Umm.. the kindergarten class? That must be it. I've known Naruto ever since kindergarten. We were childhood friends. I remember when both of us caught a baby fox deep in the forest. We used to travel the forest when we were in kindergarten. And I still keep that fox until today. I don't know a fox could live so long. But he does live until now. He's like the treasure crest of my wonderful memories. The ones I shared with Naruto. I kinda miss him as the cute little kitsune though,but he's all grown up. Just like Naruto.

The lessons went okay. We were studying about chinese kingdom dynasties in history. I find it rather amusing even when many thinks it's boring. I was really interested to know more about Genghis Khan the Great Mongol Empire. I was too occupied by the lesson I didn't realize the bell just rang. That means I had to meet Naruto! I quickly grabbed my backpack and said goodbye to my best friends and I told them I couldn't hang out with them because I had an important business. It was really important..for me at least.

My heart was pounding as I ran to the rusty kindergarten. Memories as a child suddenly flew in my mind. Me laughing along with him,playing tag and hide-and-seek or those kinds of games. I admit I used to be a cheerful girl before my mother died.. but there's no time to discuss that. Cause I didn't want to be late. Finally I had the chance to talk to him so I won't let it down!

I saw him. I saw him standing there alone, looking up to the evening sky. I didn't know why, but he seemed lonely. Now that was an odd thing. He was never alone. Never in my whole time of knowing him. He was usually very talkative and happy. "Naruto-kun..? Um.. what do you want to say?" He looked down to my face level. Yeah, he's so tall and I couldn't believe he used to be shorter than me.

"Oh. Yeah,Hinata.. I really have something important to say. First, I'm terribly sorry. I know you have been through hard things because of me." he was so confusing. What did he mean? He was actually apologizing to me?

"I want you to understand. And it's not easy to say this. Well.. my family aren't happy when I was close to you. They think your family as a business rival. And they didn't agree that their soon to be CEO of the company likes to hang out with the rivalry company's daughter. You got it this far? I'm so sorry I suddenly abandon you like this even though you have never done anything wrong." I was paralyzed.

"But who cares about stupid company?! Well I don't! And I must tell you,that I like you. No that's wrong,I love you,Hinata Hyuuga! And I'm begging for your forgiveness." He smiled sadly.

"...but why did you treat me like a trash and flirt with Sakura?!" I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"Please. I want you to listen. Well,Sakura is sort of a spy or maybe even a tester to see if I'm still close to you or not. Well if she tells my family that I'm still hanging out with you,I might not be able to see you anymore! And I don't want that to happen. So I had to play nice with her. But I was such an idiot! Why should I be scared of her? I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine. *sob* I-I forgive you. I'm sorry t-too*sob*.My tears started to fall and I found myself crying to Naruto's shoulder. I know I looked so weak but I don't care.

"Well I'm still expecting another answer from you. Will you be my girlfriend,Hinata Hyuuga? I promise I'll treat you like a princess from now on,Your Highness!" He seemed serious although he joked a bit. You won't doubt my answer,right?

"YES! OF COURSE!" I tackled him to the grassy ground and hugged him tight. Too tight.

"Ooofh Hinata.. I cahn't bhreahth. Leth me gohh."

"Oh. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just.. so happy!" I blushed,embarrassed

"Well so do I! Well come on,it's getting late. I don't want my princess to catch a cold!" He said as he offered his orange jacket. We went home holding hands and neither of us want to let go. Never. I sure have a cute love story to share with Hia,Shizi,and Kusami.

#Fin#

* * *

**A/N: Well I don't hate Sakura! She's actually one of my favorite character besides Sasuke and Itachi3 Ohhh the Uchiha brothers are so HOT! I don't mind becoming either Sasu or Ita's . well, seems like in this story Hinata's a bit OOC but whatever it's for the sake of the story. Do you know that half of the story is based on real life story?Yeah it happens to me. Until now, I'm being ignored by my crush! But in here it has a happy ending but I'm not:( well enough of my story!hope you enjoyed it!Jaa nee;)**


End file.
